


Rainy Days

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Soothe My Soul [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentleness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony was so predictable and transparent in his attempts to take care of him; it would be funny if it wasn't so endearing.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Soothe My Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005885
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, short, domestic scenes of fluff are my choice of writing and by now I have a couple of them lying around. Just as the series descriptions promises they tend to have the same themes and have no plot apart from Tony taking care of Stephen and them being very tender and loving with each other.
> 
> While number one is based on bingo prompt this is inspired by Day 4, _Rainy_ by [this November Prompts list](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/633976758494969856/rainy-days).

"You okay?"

Stephen had to smile at the barely hidden concern in Tony's voice, glad to be ripped out of his thoughts by the soft words. "Perfect," he answered after a moment of trying to come up with something.

"Really?" Strong arms were wrapped around his middle and he leaned back into the silently offered support without even thinking about it. "Despite the rain?" Tony whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

"It's nice to look at." Or zone out to, actually, but Tony didn't need to know that.

"I meant your hands, baby. I know how they hurt when it's cold and wet outside."

Oh. _Them._ He spared them a look before staring out at the rain and the blurry mirror image of Tony holding him in the glass of the window. "They're okay." He really, really hoped that his tone of voice conveyed his unwillingness to further expand on his well-being. Or rather the lack or thereof.

Surprisingly, Tony gave in with unusual grace. "Okay. If you say so," he allowed. "Still… you'll tell me if I can do anything for you, right?"

Really, Tony had no business and no right at all to be able to sound so young and insecure. Stephen closed his eyes against the suddenly threatening tears of gratitude and tried to force a smile on his face. "Just hold me," he begged. That was always a nice treat and something Tony seemed to really like as well.

He could see Tony's delighted grin at that in the mirror and his smile became a genuine one as well. "Gladly, sweetheart. The whole night if you want to."

"Sounds nice," he allowed cautiously, sensing that was not all Tony wanted from him. He didn't have to wait long for the rest.

"How does a hot bath sound?" Tony asked a minute or so later. "And then maybe a round of great sex before the cuddle fest? Not to ruin your rainy day mood, except that I really want to, but it might cheer you up a bit. You've been too quiet all day."

Now his smile became an outright laugh. Tony was so predictable and transparent in his attempts to take care of him; it would be funny if it wasn't so endearing. Yes, his hands had been bothering him and the wet and cold weather had dampened his mood considerably. Tony's plan sounded good and he could have kicked himself for not thinking about it himself. Would have been a nice chance to be the one to seduce Tony for a change but now it was too late.

It didn't matter. Stephen was in the mood to be the spoiled one anyway. "I assume the bath has been waiting the whole time?" he asked, already turning around.

"So is our bed," Tony gave back. "Come on, let me make you feel good. I found a great new massage oil and can't wait to try it out on your gorgeous body." He carefully raised both of Stephen's eternally trembling hands and kissed them, silently asking for permission to touch and massage them under the water to try to loosen up the stiffness.

Stephen gave it with a sigh and a nod. It was a necessary task before the fun part but Tony did it with so much love and reverence that he could almost forget that it wasn't pure indulgence.

"Yes," he said when it became clear that Tony needed actual verbal consent from him. "Just take me, drag me wherever, and do whatever you want with me. I'm yours."

"Great. Exactly what I wanted to hear." Tony was almost bouncing in excitement and Stephen could feel the first stirrings of arousal as well. "My own personal sorcerer to play with. Nice." The words were playful but his eyes betrayed all the love he couldn't quite put into words. A moment later he turned around to lead Stephen towards the bathroom.

Stephen once again swallowed against the threatening tears - this time of gratitude and love - and surrendered himself into Tony's hands and his very special way of taking care of him, excited for what the rest of the evening would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/633976758494969856/rainy-days). Thank you so much for reading my self-indulgent fluff fest. 🤍


End file.
